


198:  “I’m really busy right now. And what you’re doing is distracting.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [198]
Category: Remember the Titans (2000)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Gerry Cannot Focus, M/M, Short & Random, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Gerry Bertier/Julius Campbell
Series: 365 [198]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 30





	198:  “I’m really busy right now. And what you’re doing is distracting.”

**198: “I’m really busy right now. And what you’re doing is distracting.”**

* * *

"I'm really busy right now. And what you're doing is distracting."

"Superman I'm trying to take a nap. How is that distracting you." 

Gerry leaned back in his chair letting his eyes drag over the frame that belong to Julius ignoring the annoyance on his Batman's face. "Everything you doing right there is distracting me." Gerry added throwing his hand in a circle motion to capture Julius's whole body. 

"Superman. Do your homework." Julius rolled his eyes at the other. He was laying on his stomach with his sweatpants and tshirt trying to get some extra sleep before he had to get up for practice later.

"Stop distracting me."


End file.
